


Incorrigible

by beloniika



Category: GOT7
Genre: ...forgive meh, Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Exhibitionism, F/M, Foreplay, Genderbending, I think that's it? - Freeform, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Slice of Life, actually it’s ½ teasing ¼ foreplay and ¼ rather rushed sex, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: Jaebum ran out of condoms, so he and Maura drop by the 24/7 convenience store across the street.





	Incorrigible

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing GOT7 fanfics only recently and I’m already genderbending someone (Mark >> Maura)...oh well.   
> Using Jaebum again as one half of the pairing because he’s a lucky SOB; mentioning Mark’s tattoo and alleged piercing ~~let a girl dream~~ because _why the eff not_ ; hinting at Yugyeom as the accidental voyeur because of reasons (what reasons? Idk either).   
> “Mark” might be a bit OOC, but this is the female version and an AU,so...

A laptop lays forgotten on the coffee table in front of the couch Jaebum and Maura are currently lying on, Netflix’s question whether they’re still watching or not the film ignored in favor of a heated make out session.

Jaebum is draped over Maura, a hand massaging her scalp while the other runs slowly up and down her thigh, rubbing his thumb softly in circular motions every time he reaches her panties’ band. He can feel her palm-sized boobs rise and fall with each shuddering breath, and her nipples harden under the flimsy oversized t-shirt she’s wearing. Maura has her arms wrapped around Jaebum’s neck, occasionally slithering her hand beneath his tank top to run her blunt nails on his back muscles she loves so much as she pulls him closer with her tattooed calf. She whines every time his tongue slides against and plays with her tongue web piercing, driving her to grab fistfuls of his hair to keep his head in place and deepen the kiss, and to rut against his leg conveniently placed between hers.

“Be right back,” Jaebum eventually manages to say, a bit lightheaded from holding his breath for too long and from his blood already flowing south.

Maura props herself on her elbows to have a better view of Jaebum’s backside as he goes to the bedroom, only to be surprised by how long it takes him to come back empty handed and with a frown on his face, heading straight for the entrance to check if he has a spare rubber in his wallet.

“I can’t believe it, I’m out of condoms!” Jaebum exclaims. He shakes the wallet uselessly and almost spills all its contents on the floor.

“Talk about cockblock,” Maura groans, throwing her head back in aroused frustration.

Jaebum sighs. “I guess I’ll go to the convenience store. Do you need anything?”

Maura blinks at the ceiling, still in that questionably comfortable position. “I’ll come with you,” she decides, and hops off the couch. As she approaches Jaebum she sees how he doesn’t take his eyes away from her, as if pointedly hinting at something or wanting to say it but not daring to.

“What?” Maura asks, but her eyes soon narrow in realization when she notices Jaebum following her hand as she fixes the extremely loose neckline of her t-shirt, so old and worn that even its beautiful color turned in a muted magenta.

“Come on, it won’t take long and the streets are basically empty so late at night, nobody will see me,” she reasons, getting all up in her boyfriend’s space to be sure to receive a positive reply.

_ ‘There’s still the store clerk, though,’  _ Jaebum thinks, but he know this is a battle lost before it began, so he doesn’t bother to convince the older girl to wear something more presentable. He understands it’s too hot for one to want to layer up, but Maura is seriously stomping the fine line between weather-appropriate attire and decency with that excuse of a shirt and the lack of pants or skirt.

  
  


It turns out Maura was right, there’s no one to witness her walk half naked to the 24/7 convenience store across the street. Jaebum will deny his subtle insistence to step out of the apartment building first to check the presence of passersby and push her back in if necessary.

(The mirth in Maura’s eyes indicates he was anything but subtle.)

They greet the tall and young, probably barely out of high school, clerk at the counter. He’s flipping boredly through a magazine when he raises his head to greet back, stuttering a “Welcome” as he stares wide eyed at Maura and quickly lowering his gaze under the added force of her pretty smile and Jaebum’s glowering.

The couple is about to head for the condoms display rack, Jaebum strategically walking a couple of steps behind Maura to cover her from the clerk’s ogling, when the girl gets distracted by the ice cream posters hanging over the chest fridges by the entrance.

“Jaebum-ah, go ahead, I’ll pick an ice cream. Do you want one too?” Maura offers, a hand already on the sliding shutter.

“Nah, I’m oka--”

The words die on Jaebum’s tongue as his girlfriend bends down to rummage through the various types and flavors of ice creams, giving quite a view of her black panties and imperceptibly jiggling ass to Jaebum and the guy at the counter. Both males are admiring the view when Jaebum remembers he and Maura aren’t alone, and he turns his head sharply, catching the other boy red handed; the younger looks away in a flash, suddenly captivated by the gardening article on the magazine in front of him.

Satisfied with her pick, Maura finally stands up and quietly slides the fridge closed, unwrapping and popping the ice cream in her mouth all in a swift movement as she precedes her boyfriend down the aisle. As soon as she’s out of the clerk’s sight behind the conveniently placed display racks, she lets her loose t-shirt slip down a shoulder baring one of her perky tits, all while suggestively eating the Twister ice cream in her hand. Jaebum chokes on his spit and lunges for her in an attempt to cover Maura up, but she’s faster, skipping away without bothering to shrug the shirt back in place.

He doesn’t want to make a scene, but Jaebum is about to have a stroke caused by his girlfriend’s flasher shenanigans. The relief Jaebum feels when Maura stops in the corner of the shop, snuggled between beverages and potato chips, is short-lived as he gets pulled in as soon as he steps closer to the girl. Jaebum may have trapped Maura between his arms that he braced against the wall to avoid squashing her, but she’s hugging him tightly, almost replying the position they were in on the couch before this impromptu late night shopping.

Maura’s mouth is cold and sweet. Jaebum loves kissing Maura, but he’s particularly glad their mouths are busy at the moment because he would’ve otherwise moaned out loud at his girlfriend’s teasing knee, unabashedly grinding against his crotch. Without really thinking, Jaebum lowers one of his hands to grope Maura’s bare tit, playing with her nipple between his fore and middle fingers, as well as thrusting his hips against her leg for more friction.

They suddenly realize they are in a shop when Jaebum hits a package of paprika chips with his elbow, the rustle snapping the two of them out of their stupor. Maura giggles at the confusion adorning Jaebum’s handsome face. 

With a soft _ ‘oh’  _ Maura notices the ice cream partially melted on her fingers and, after tapping her boyfriend’s shoulder to get his attention, she starts sucking and re-shaping the sweet treat with an expert hollowing of her cheeks, looking without a doubt like she’s giving it a blowjob and even trying to deepthroat what’s left of it. She then moves to her slender fingers, sucking the tips before licking the cream away with long and purposeful streaks of her tongue, never breaking eye contact with Jaebum and reveling in how blown up with lust his pupils look, especially when she moves to the webs between her fingers and lapping at them the way Jaebum would eat her out.

Grasping at the last shreds of composure in him, Jaebum quickly makes Maura look more presentable, grabs her free hand and drags her where the condoms are stored, scanning the display briefly to locate his usual brand and size that he hastily places on the counter along with the ice cream wrapper, startling the clerk. The boy takes a quick glance at the couple but says nothing, scanning the two products in silence while letting the blush spreading on his cheeks speak for him.

“Keep the change,” Jaebum throws behind his back, leaving a twenty by the cash register and fetching blindly for his purchase, sprinting outside with an amused Maura tagging along.

The Twister stick lays discarded on the sidewalk right outside their building, bits of ice cream melting in tiny puddles.

  
  


As soon as they pass their apartment threshold and toe off their shoes, as well as close the door albeit unceremoniously, Maura is quick to whip around and jump on Jaebum, who is ready to grab her and prop her against the foyer wall. Maura’s hands are still sticky but neither of them care much when she runs her fingers through Jaebum’s hair to pull him closer to make out, effectively cleaning the remnants of cream off her mouth. 

Jaebum’s hands start kneading Maura’s firm ass, his impertinent fingers inching closer to her panties until he manages to slither one between her folds, causing the minute rolling of her hips to stutter and her breath to hitch in their open mouthed kiss. With a warning tap on his girlfriend’s buttcheek, Jaebum eases Maura down, only to turn her and press his larger body against her lithe form, making her face and chest chafe lightly against the wall with the rocking of his hips. Maura sets her legs more apart and sticks her ass out invitingly, enjoying the friction of his bulging fly against her pussy. 

Biting her pierced lobe just shy of being painful, Jaebum smirks in Maura’s long blonde locks as he sneaks a hand to her front, lingering on the heat radiating from her flat stomach before sliding further down her panties, drinking the girl’s moans when she reaches her head back as best as she can. Maura’s knees buckle at the feeling of Jaebum’s  fingers toying with her clitoris, rolling it between the slightly callous fingertips and flicking it teasingly; the same ministrations he’s giving to the hard pebble of her left nipple.

Maura feels her insides tighten with the approaching climax. She’s practically riding Jaebum’s hand; it’s an understatement to say that she wants to kick her boyfriend when he removes his hand from her panties without bringing her to completion, and the amused glint in his eyes makes Maura see red. Her sexually unsatisfied rage lasts the few steps it takes Jaebum to bring her over to the kitchen island, her thin wrists secured in his grasp in case she wanted to unload her frustration by punching him, and heave her on the mostly empty countertop.

Jaebum loves their open space flat: they can go from frottage at the entrance to eating out on the kitchen counter and then fucking on the couch in few strides. 

Before Maura has the time to voice her irritation, Jaebum drops to his knees and spreads her legs gently, pulling her a tad closer to the edge of the counter for easier access. Starting from her ankles, Jaebum leaves fleeting brushes of his lips in his wake up Maura’s legs, alternately, without forgetting to trace the outline of her cross shaped tattoo on her calf with his tongue, filling it with wet kisses; the action feels highly blasphemous, but they both push the thought to the side. When Jaebum reaches Maura’s thighs, the soft kisses become gentle nips to her silky skin, followed by lingering licks and determined sucking on the supple flesh the closer to her crotch he gets, marring her inner thighs with a clutter of purpling hickeys.

Jaebum is a man with a plan, and this plan consists of torturing Maura with the sweet foreplay she isn’t fond of while horny as payback for the embarrassing experience that was their visit at the convenience store.

Maura is torn between enjoying the attention and the pin prick feeling on her thighs that is somewhat pleasurable, and wanting to kick Jaebum to hurry the fuck up. To make her desire clear she lies down, the top of her head brushing the empty fruit bowl that they received as housewarming gift but never got around to use, and shimmies her panties off before drawing her legs up, chasing Jaebum’s eyes to send a heated look his way.

His face is pretty close to her feet: Maura fights back the urge to smush the smug expression off her boyfriend’s sculpted face with a clammy foot when all he does is look at her with a challenging and self-satisfied expression, the only point of contact being her ankles enclosed by Jaebum’s hands to prevent her vengeance. She’s about to spit out a venomous, _ ‘Im Jaebum, if you don’t stick your dick in me right this instant…’ _ when Jaebum suddenly dives down, his hands now spreading her labia and his tongue giving a testing lick to the glistening area.

The breath gets knocked out of Maura at the first contact of Jaebum’s tongue on her pussy, as well as making her look for purchase by grabbing the back of her knees and throw her head with a low  _ thud  _ against the marble surface. She’ll never stop marveling at the rapidity and precision of his technique, that turns her in a needy and gasping mess by the time he’s done bringing her to multiple orgasms.

Maura squeezes her eyes shut and opens her mouth in a silent scream when Jaebum, who just finished giving kittenish licks to her clit to the point she almost saw stars, plunges his tongue in her even wetter pussy.

“Oh my  _ gaaaah… _ ”

Maura groans as her toes curl almost painfully at the feeling of Jaebum’s fingers rubbing her clit, faster than the rhythm he set with his tongue. She absentmindedly pushes his head closer to her cunt with a foot, making Jaebum look up from her trimmed tuft of pubes; he smiles devilishly before he lowers his nose and hums playfully, adding yet another stimulation that Maura can’t stand anymore, and just like that she comes. A couple of drops of her wetness splash on the parquet.

Jaebum must’ve finally had enough of foreplay and feels sufficiently vindicated, because the next thing he does is carry Maura bridal style to the couch and drops her none too gently on it, before scurrying to retrieve the new box of condoms they abandoned in the foyer.

“Finally, huh?” Jaebum comments with a chuckle. Maura replies with a lazy smile, still half dazed from her previous orgasm to dignify that with a proper reply. He snorts and shakes his head good naturedly.

The tent in Jaebum’s pants indicates how aroused he is, a combination of Netflix and chill, the thrill of the convenience store, and how responsive Maura was just now. He throws a leg on either side of his girlfriend and shows off by removing his tank top with a single hand, preening under her appreciative once-over and copying the quirk of her lips. Jaebum doesn’t object to Maura wanting to unzip his pants for him, shivering when the older girl palms his still clothed erection before doing so.

Jaebum looks down at the piece of art that is his girlfriend, at the hair fanning around her slim face, and at the rare moles scattered on her taut body once she has removed her t-shirt, in particular the one embedded at the center of her chest. A surge of affection elbows his way in Jaebum’s otherwise lust-filled heart, and he’s pleasantly surprised to see it mirrored on Maura’s expression. 

He cages the girl between his arms, bending down to exchange a heated but surprisingly sweet kiss with Maura before reaching between her legs and teasing two fingers in her slick pussy, right as she leans back on the couch and reaches for the erection in front of her, slowly smearing the beads of precum trickling from the tip.

“C-condom, please,” Maura demands without real bite to her words, the aftershock of her climax waned in favor of Jaebum’s fingers currently crooking deliciously inside of her. Without a word, Jaebum hands Maura the box he put on the coffee table, leaving her to fight with the foil package. 

Before long, the condom is rolled on Jaebum’s length, and he aligns himself with Maura’s pussy, slowly but surely easing his way in. After a few mellow thrusts, Jaebum manages to bottom out; he snakes an arm under Maura’s waist and back and picks her up to change position, now sitting on the couch with the girl straddling his lap. He then tilts his head up to attack Maura’s long neck with kisses and love bites, leaving marks brighter than the color of her shirt puddled at the feet of the couch.

Maura cradles Jaebum’s head closer and starts lifting her hips, not knowing which sensation to focus on first between the feeling of his lips on her neck and his cock sliding in and out of her cunt. Her skin erupts in goosebumps with each delicate brush of Jaebum’s fingers on her sensitive small back, near her venus dimples, and she bites her lip when he gives her butt a playful smack, immediately followed by a squeeze that becomes an excuse to massage her ass.

White dots suddenly appear at the corner of Maura’s eyes when Jaebum, with his secure hold on her buttocks, changes angle and pace of his thrusts and her drops, meeting halfway with increasing speed and intensity that stroke her sensitive core just right.

One second Maura is looking down at Jaebum’s cock slipping in and out of her effortlessly; the next she stills, wide-eyed, and knocks her head on the crook of Jaebum’s shoulder with a strangled cry when her second orgasm hits out of the blue. She sluggishly gets back at eye level with her boyfriend without really seeing him, as she’s overwhelmed by the waves of her climax that make her go haywire: with her ass in the air and standing on her knees, Maura blinks, surprised by her own ragged breath and the slight quaking of her legs, that takes a full minute to stop.

Maura finally starts to gain focus again and notices that, while she came twice in less than hour, Jaebum is still painfully hard in the hard-earned condom; close to his own release, but not quite there yet. She’s touched he put her pleasure before his own. Pushing herself on unsteady feet with the support of Jaebum’s broad shoulders, Maura gets off the couch and kneels between her boyfriend’s spread legs, removing the rubber and putting his cock in her mouth without a second thought, a hand wrapped around the base to stroke what she can’t reach.

Jaebum throws his head back on the headrest with a hiss when Maura’s tongue goes from swirling around the bulbous tip to lap purposefully at the slit. Jaebum loves his girlfriend’s hands, especially when one is facilitating her blowjob while the other is toying with his balls, occasionally slipping further down to prod teasingly at his rim, but that’s an activity for another time.

Maura’s hands and tongue know every button she has to press to drive Jaebum over the edge, and with an expert, long swipe along the pulsating thickest vein of his dick, he comes with hot spurts that splatter on Maura’s face and chest, even reaching behind her and landing on the coffee table.

Once sated, Jaebum gingerly wraps a hand in Maura’s blond hair and pulls her up cautiously to bring her face in for a sloppy kiss, not squeaked anymore by the feeling of his own spunk on her tongue. She clambers up and sits sideways on his lap, throwing an arm around Jaebum’s neck to lie flush to his equally heated body and laying a hand on his chest, the thumping of his heart making her smile.

Jaebum notices they’re both starting to nod off and, before they fall asleep stark naked in the living room, secures his hold on Maura’s light body to carry her to the bedroom. He doesn’t see but rather feels the wicked smile that graces Maura’s lips when she says, “I didn’t know you had a convenience store fetish…”

“Ugh,  _ Maura _ …”

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since I wrote mature content: it’s about time XD Nevermind that i’m supposed to write the smut half of a fic i already posted the first part of and i still haven’t gotten around to do it (^^;;), but this idea didn’t want to leave me alone ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
